Bleeding is a common medical problem that requires immediate attention. Bleeding caused by traumatic violence, routine surgical operation or complications of certain diseases leads to lower amounts of circulating blood, cell hypoxia, metabolic and nutrient imbalances in tissue, and damage to the function of vital organs.
Compositions and methods for arresting bleeding and hemorrhagic conditions are presently the focus of clinical study. Operative or non-operative treatments are required for bleeding control. The non-operative treatments consist of medicine-based treatments (for example, haemostatic medicine for injection and medicine for blood vessel contraction), mechanical treatments (for example, hemoclip and humoring methods), and physical treatments (for example, electro-coagulation and heat therapy).
Various haemostatic medications are used presently in the clinical setting, such as medicines for blood vessel contraction (for example, Pituitrin and Ephedrin), medicines for lowering the brittleness and permeability of blood vessel walls (for example, Rutin, Ethamsylate, and Adrenal Cortical Hormone), medicines for blood coagulation (for example, Thrombin and Fibrin Sponge), and medicines for enhancing platelet production (for example, Thrombopoietin).
Molecular approaches are being used to study many aspects of the mechanism of haemostasis. For example, several haemostatic medications have been manufactured from animal and plant compositions. Synthetic haemostats also have been developed based on the mechanism of blood coagulation. However, those haemostatic medications do not satisfy the clinical needs for decreasing the amount of bleeding in patients without having an attendant side effect of toxicity. Therefore, a haemostatic medication with high efficacy and low toxicity is needed.